One and Together
by rollerchicincommand
Summary: While the Zoo is redone, the animals have to be transferred, to other zoos all over the country. When one of the penguin's team goes MIA, the penguins must work with four other penguins that live at their temporary zoo. Full of unexpected twists...REVIEW!
1. Just Another Day, So They Think

Chapter 1:

Just Another Day, So They Think…

I DO NOT OWN THE POM! I thought I should get that straight….

Hey everyone, this is my first story so please comment and tell me how I'm doing.

(Note: If you guys like this story I have a sequel, prequel plan and a couple other ideas….)

Night fell over the Central Park Zoo, in early August. Inside the penguin's lair, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private were finishing up a new card game, Skipper had thought up sometime in the last few days.

" Ah, Skippah?" Private muttered

" Yah?" Skipper answered, not looking up from his cards.

" Well, I don't really get the point of this game, no offense." Private continued cautiously.

" None taken, what you have to do is-"

Skipper was interrupted by a loud snore from Rico, whose head was lying on his pile of cards.

" Never mind… we can finish this game tomorrow, lets hit the sack men!" Skipper announced. Kowalski poked Rico in the chest, who sat upright and alert right away, however his eyes slowly tried to shut once more.

" Bed gentlemen… We have a lot on the line for tomorrow." Skipper asserted while making his way to the bunks. He others followed suit. Skipper climbed into his top bunk and rearranged his pillow. He could already hear, some of the sores of the other beneath him. When he laid his head on his pillow he felt something poke it. He reached into his old pillowcase and pulled out a piece of thin flat plastic, a photograph. He had completely forgot about this special picture, something of a past that had been nearly forgotten… There were only two beings in the photo, two young penguins, one obviously older than the older. The older of the two was male, and the younger, female. The female could be no more than 6 in human years, and the male, maybe about 11 or 12. Both had the same bright, icy blue eyes. The elder had his arm around the younger. Both where smiling in a winter back round. Skipper sighed and shoved the picture back in his pillowcase, and lay back down. He fell asleep fast than he thought… Morning would come too soon…

Beep beep beep beep beep beep… " Sweet mercy! I really need to get rid of that freakin' alarm clock," Skipper muttered while slamming his flipper on the still beeping device. He sat up on his cement bed and rubbed his eyes.

"Men! How could you guys sleep though that ridiculous clangor?" Skipper hollered.

"Whaa? Wh-h-at time is time Skippah?" " Calisthenics don't start till 0700." Private stated warily.

" Its 0600, get up before we miss breakfast!"

" Skipper, you do know that breakfast will be out there if we get up now or-"

" Kowalski! Less backtalk more moving!" "We have a busy day ahead, so look alive boys. I'll get breakfast." Skipper announced.

He climbed up the ladder, pushed over the food dish, and grabbed some of the fish, throwing them down on the ground beneath him, or so he thought.

"Guulp. Barrrppp!" Rico grunted with a psycho smile.

"Fish and chips man! That was breakfast." Skipper acknowledged.

"Sorry." Rico muttered.

Kowalski dragged himself out if bed, walked over to the fridge, opened it and gagged, " Monkfish surprise, yuck." He closed the door quickly when Skipper walked by.

" Hey, I think there is some leftover Monkfish surprise in there, I always make extra." Skipper smiled

" Oh, my favorite." Kowalski lied.

" Come on boys. Time for training exercises!" All the penguins except Skipper moaned.

A/N: Monkfish surprised is explained in the Truth Ache episode on the new DVD, it can be watched for free on YouTube.

Kowalski, Rico, and Private stood in a single file line behind Skipper; they watched as he explained in extreme detail the moves they will cover in the exercises.

"Alright boys, leg stretches. Right flipper to left foot and vice versa. 1 and 2 an-" he was then interrupted by an Alice alert.

" Abort, Smile and wave boys." Skipper whispered.

Alice looked completely beat and miserable as usual. She was carrying a yellow folder stuffed full of papers, and was walking towards a tall blonde haired man in a black suit and sunglasses.

"So, when is this thing gunna start? I want as much time as possible off, you got that buddy?" Alice hissed at the suited guy.

"Listen lady," the man started, "That's not up to me, I own this dump, I assigned your manager for that."

The penguins listened closely.

"Whatever, so at least tell me what's going on here." Alice inquired.

"Alright alright. I've been getting a ton a negative review about the zoo, mainly people says that it's to old fashioned, and that the habitats are too basic. So, for the sake of the guests _and_ the animals, I've decided to spend $375,000 to completely re-do they place." He smiled. "From more biome specified habitats to new bathroom doors, the whole nine yards." The man explained." He added

"Nice, I guess… so how long will this be going on?" Alice asked half interested

"About six months, but we will bring the animals back in three months." The man stated

"Wait! You're shipping the animals out - and for THREE MONTHS? No one told me anything about that." Alice snapped trying to hide a grin.

"Sorry lady, but that's not my job; and yup, we're shipping them out all over Philadelphia, D.C., San Diego, Miami, ah… wherever they fit. We would send them all over to Hoboken, but they're packed. The zoo staff will send them to zoos all over the country and ship them back in three months, no big deal. But the zoo will have to be closed" The guy summarized.

" Well this is a surprise." Kowalski whispered, " Well boys, this is going to change things-" Skipper added calmly, but he was interrupted by Private, " Our HQ our home it its going to be DESTROYED!" he sobbed. "Listen men, now is _NO_ time to break down, we _must_ stay strong, no matter where they send us." Skipper warned.

"Well…. look on the plus side we well be coming back." Kowalski said with a forced smile. "And, since our HQ is underground it has a lesser chance of being destroyed."

"True Kowalski, but how do we know?" Skipper asked.

"We have no idea, I was trying to make Private feel better." Kowalski whispered to Skipper.

" We don't have to stand for this Skippah, let fight them, then they might leave us be!" Private suggested angrily.

"No dice, the humans will just send us away _permanently_." Skipper argued.

" So your just going to let us be shipped away?"

" Private, we are all going to be, and unfortunately the only way to cause the least amount of damage to us and our HQ is to go through with the human's decision." Skipper responded.

"Kowalski, get me as much information on this transfer as possible. I want to know where they are going to send us."

" Yes, sir." Kowalski answered sadly.

REVIEW PLEASE! Next chapter up extremely soon


	2. Give Me the Details!

CHAPTER 2: GIVE ME THE DETAILS!

PLEASE REVIEW!

...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~

Kowalski stood staring the file cabinet inside Alice's office, "This is going to take 5 years." He sighed. " I _really_ need to learn how to read." By looking for the "P" files he finally found papers with pictures of each of the penguins on them.

" I think I found something." He spoke into his walkie-talkie to Skipper.

" Perfect, bring the info to base immediately." Skipper answered

" Can do." Kowalski replied.

With the papers in his beak, Kowalski quietly closed the file drawer and exiting the office through the side window, stopping only when he saw Alice coming around the corner. He had his back against the outside of the opposite side of his habitat and stood completely still and Alice rounded the corner. She peered into the penguin's exhibit, only to find three penguins standing on the cement block. Kowalski below her held his breath.

"Where do those dumb penguins head off to? I was sure there were four. Ah, never-mind." Alice retorted in her annoyed fashion and walked of.

" Whew, that was a close one." Kowalski sighed with relief and slid through the metal bars.

" Skipper, catch!" He yelled to Skipper who had his back turned to Kowalski. Skipper caught the documents and addressed the team, " Lets head to the chimp habitat to crack these things wide open." He said with a smile. Private, Kowalski, and Rico trailed behind as Skipper lead the way to the chimp habitat, by climbing up the lamp post and sliding into the adjacent exhibit via the electric wires. Once they were in the habitat Skipper sought out Mason.

" Mason you here what the humans are planning?" Skipper inquired

" Oh yes, there are going to ship us out to zoos all over America for three month till they fix up the place." Mason answered calmly.

" And you find nothing wrong with that?" Private replied

" Not really, I mean we are coming back." Mason retorted.

"Listen simian, this is may not mean anything to you, but it does to us, so just read these papers!" Skipper snapped.

" Fine. Phil, come here! Mason called. The mute chimpanzee rounded the corner of the habitat, walked over to Mason, and waited for directions.

" Phil, the Skipper needs you to read these," Mason explained, handing Phil the papers Kowalski gave him. Phil nodded, looked at the papers and started doing series of sign language towards Mason.

" One second Phil." Phil stopped doing sign language and looked up at Mason confused. " What do you penguins want to know?" Mason inquired

" Where they are shipping us, that's what these papers are all about, aren't they?" Skipper answered.

" I believe not. Based on what Phil has shown so far these papers are your history and zoo records. To get the information you are looking for you need to log on to Alice's computer, in her office. What your looking for should have been emailed to her in her daily zoo report." Mason answered.

" Right." Skipper replied and gave an annoyed look to Kowalski. " To the office stat."

Kowalski sat on the next in front of Alice's desktop computer, and typed in the master password of 12345, and he was in.

" What do I go to?" Kowalski asked Mason.

" I believe it will be in her email. Click on the button with the envelope in it." Mason replied. Kowalski followed the advice and was in Alice's email collection.

" Phil, what file is it." Mason questioned. Phil followed with sign language.

"Thanks old boy. He says it's this one." Mason specified, pointing to an email 3rd for the top. Kowalski opened it.

"Phil?" Phil started with more sign language.

" Alright, here it goes. Phil says that not all the animals will be going to the same zoo. There are 5 host zoos, which are Philadelphia, Miami, San Diego, Chicago, and D.C. These zoos have space to accept us." Mason read.

" Does it tell what animals go to what zoos?" Private asked. Phil nodded. " What does it say then Mason?" Private continued. Mason looked at Phil.

" We, baboons, and the spider monkeys, are being sent to Philadelphia. Maurice and Mort, and that koala are being sent to D.C., along with Bert. The Gorillas are going to Chicago. Marlene and Roy are heading for Miami. You boys and Julien are going to San Diego. The reptiles will all be going to Hoboken." Mason replied calmly.

"San Diego as in California?" Skipper calculated in surprise.

" Skipper, I believe there is only one San Diego." Kowalski reasoned

"Yup." Rico agreed

…~…~…~…~…~…~…~

The penguins stood next to Phil and Mason, in Alice's office, staring at a blank computer screen. Skipper was trying to take in what he just heard. He and his men were being sent to San Diego with Julien of all people. Three months in a strange zoo will Ringtail, torture to the highest degree…

"Well this seriously effects our position." Skipper professed.

"Really, no duh." Kowalski replied sarcastically.

"Don't get smart with me soldier." Skipper warned

"Don't you think we should tell the others Skippah?" Private asked.

"Yah, but that's the least of our troubles." Skipper specified.

"Simian," Skipper started pointing his flipper at Mason, " I want to know more about this San Diego Zoo."

"I have heard San Diego is huge, I assume they will have a website." Mason answered.

" Excellent. Kowalski find the site pronto." Skipper ordered.

" Uh… How do you spell 'San Diego'." Kowalski replied embarrassed. Phil leaned over the computer and quickly typed the name of the zoo into Google. Hundreds of sites appeared in the search engine.

" Well, which one is it there are tons." Kowalski questioned.

" Probably, this one." Mason pointed to the first site in bold letters, which said: OFFICAL SAN DIEGO ZOO WEBSITE, with a list of different things beneath the bold blue title.

Kowalski clicked on it, and colorful page with ton of pictures of humans and animals popped up.

" Ohhh, colorful." Private smiled.

" What is it that you are looking for Skipper?" Mason asked.

"I want to know what Im heading in to!" Skipper replied with a slight bit of irritation in his voice. " Kowalski, search and see what species the zoo carries."

" Everything Sir. You name it they have it." Kowalski answered

" Really, do they have Space squids?" Skipper acknowledged.

" Well, no. Ok they don't have EVERYTHING!" Kowalski justified.

" Sorry, I got carried away. Anyway, do they have penguins that live there?" Skipper wondered

"Ah, how do you spell penguin." Kowalski asked.

" P-e-n-g-u-i-n." Mason pronounced.

" Which letter is 'G'." Kowalski asked slowly. Phil rolled his eyes and typed it in the computer. Kowalski looked down a list of nearly 300 results, but clicked on the first option once again, a wise choice. The screen appeared with a large picture of a perfectly biome specified habitat with what looked like four Empire penguins standing on an ice float. Below them were other pictures of some other species of penguins.

"Skipper, I think there are four penguins of our kind that live there, but I can't get a good look at them." Kowalski affirmed."

" Is there any text?" Skipper asked.

" Yah, least a paragraph." Kowalski answered.

"Mason? Can Phil read this?" Skipper asserted.

"Phil." Mason commanded. Phil began.

"San Diego Zoo, is proud to be home to 4 different types of penguin. We have 4 female Empire penguins, 6 Rock hoppers, 2 male, 4 female, 3 Galapagos, all male, and 5 chinstraps, 4 females, and 1 male. They all live in biome specified habitats based on their natural home. ." Mason paraphrased.

" Is that ALL it says." Skipper asked

" Yah." Mason lied.

"Female penguins, this might work out just fine." Skipper smiled. That was the only thing he heard of what Mason said.

...~...~...~...~...~...~...

TO BE CONTINUED!

I won't know if you like the story unless you review!


	3. Tell Tale

Chapter 3: Tell tale

...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~ PLEASE COMMENT! ;)

Back at base the boys were trying to figure out how they would tell the other zoo animals about the transfer. Skipper, however, wasn't paying attention.

"Skipper, what do you think of that?" Kowalski said with a smile.

"What? Were you talking to me?" Skipper answered in a daze.

"Yah, I was actually explaining my plan to tell the others about the transfer, and you, you where daydreaming." Kowalski snickered.

"Was not. I-I just wasn't paying attention. Skipper confirmed.

"Right." Private laughed.

Skipper was thinking about the San Diego and the girls that lived there, however he knew his team needed him and he immediately snapped out of it.

"Soooo, what's the plan Kowalski?" Skipper asked with renewed interest.

" We will tell them the truth, straight up." Kowalski answered.

" Perfect! Execute." Skipper smiled.

"By the way Skipper," Kowalski grinned, "Those penguins in California, you cant believe everything you hear." "Like how Alice thought there was a female-" Kowalski stopped when Skipper glared at him.

" We just don't want any more 'Miss Understandings'." Kowalski ended with a big smile. Skipper rolled his eyes.

"Alright let's get this done." Skipper continued.

The four stood below the lemur's habitat.

"How are we going to broach this to Julien? Private asked.

"He's not the problem, Mort is. Mort is so clingy there is no way he will be able to stand 3 months without Julien, or his feet." Kowalski analyzed.

"Well he's going to have to deal with it isn't he." Skipper retorted. "Let get this done, move it!" They all piled on top of Private and reversed over the wall after reverse formation. Landing right in front Maurice, nearly making him jump.

"What do you guys want?" Maurice inquired half annoyed.

" We need to talk with Ringtail." Skipper stated.

" He's doing his royal pedicure." Maurice said and rolled his eyes.

"Where is he Maurice?" Skipper asked.

"On the bouncy." Mort piped in.

"Ok, boys move out." Skipper ordered. Kowalski flipped of the wall onto the lemur's bounce house and flew up into the air when he hit the air filled object.

"Kowalski! Stop messing around!" Skipper sighed

"Hey! What are you penguins doing on my bouncy?" Julien thundered.

"We thought you might want to know something." Private answered.

" If it has to do with me, and me only then YES!" Julien smiled and fixed the leafy crown on his head.

"Listen ringtail, they are transferring you and us, to San Diego Zoo, in California, for 3 months, while the people re- do the place." Skipper said telling the plain truth.

"Ooooahhhhh, I get to be the king of New York and this California. Where is California?" Julien asked.

" It is all the way on the other side of the country." Skipper retorted. Julien grined and called for Mort and Maurice.

"I don't think he understands the complete meaning of what you said." Kowalski whispered to Skipper.

"No, he completely understands. He's just too selfish to care about anyone else." Skipper whispered back. " I wouldn't normally care but that nutcase of a lemur is coming with us." He continued.

Mort and Maurice rounded the corner and hopped onto the bounce house, and ended up standing right next to Julien.

"You hollered your majesty." Maurice said to Julien with his typical air of irritation.

" I came first!" Mort smiled

"No you didn't."

"Did so. Wait, never mind." Mort stated.

"What I have to tell you is very important! I will now be able to expand my land of rule!" Julien claimed with a huge grin.

"Really?" Maurice answered skeptically.

"Yes, my big bootied friend, these penguins," Julien pointed at Skipper, "He tells me that I am going with them to this Californialand to rule San Diego for 3 months and make the locals my servants!" Julien spouted.

"That's not what-" Skipper started. "Shhushies, I'm not finished silly penguins." Julien continued.

"You're finished! Now listen, Ringtail and us are being transferred to San Diego Zoo in California while the people redo the zoo here. That's ALL I said." Skipper confirmed.

"I'm going with you!" Mort screamed and clung onto Julien's feet.

" No your not! And get of the feet!" Julien demanded and snapped his foot so Mort would fly off.

" I can FLY!" Mort cried as he flew though the air, and then said when he land flat of his face, "I can't land."

" Maurice and Mort are being sent to Washington D.C." Kowalski added.

"What! Julien needs us." Maurice replied surprising Skipper.

" Don't you worry Maurice, I will be fine without you." Julien replied

" NNNOOOOOOOO! I need to come with you." Mort returned crying.

"Well your not, enjoy D.C. land while I expand my empire!" Julien basked in his own glory and walked away. Mort ran after him screaming. Maurice stood speechless.

" Talk about completely emotionless, that jerk doesn't even care about his friends." Kowalski shook his head.

"Kowalski, get it through your head, Julien only cares about himself and doesn't care who he alienates in the process of making himself better." Maurice replied, "I feel sorry for him, he will live a lonely life."

"Come on boys, let's go tell the others. I will tell Marlene, Kowalski you tell Burt and the Gorillas. Private come with me, Rico go with Kowalski. Let get this done once and for all." Skipper commanded.

"Move out."

…~…~…~…~…~…~…

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I will have the next one up by tomorrow hopefully!

PLEASE REVIEW! ; D


End file.
